


Is That...Adam?

by Taxidermied_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, Spitroasting, Watersports, pissing, porno, sorta incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taxidermied_Angel/pseuds/Taxidermied_Angel
Summary: Sam finds a porn starring none other than his little brother Adam, and he somewhat hesitantly gets off to it.





	Is That...Adam?

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fanfic (second written)!
> 
> Adam was freed, and has been living in the bunker with his bros for a few months now. *Casually ignoring his psychological issues for smutty reasons*
> 
> In a Sadam RP I'm doing Adam is a pornstar. I wanted to write out one of his videos, and Sam's reaction to finding it.

Sam was positioned on his bed, naked, lotion and tissues at the ready, laptop open, door locked to keep pesky brothers out. Everything was perfect. He typed in what he wanted to get off to tonight: Twink piss party. That should do it. He scrolled a bit 'til he found a video that looked promising, clicked it, and sat back.

 

_Adam sat in the room-_

 

Wait a minute. Adam? His little brother Adam? Sam paused the video, and squinted at the screen, bringing it closer to examine it. Holy shit, that was Adam. The same Adam he ate dinner with not forty minutes ago. The same Adam that was in the room beside his right now. What the fuck? Sam should've exited the video. He should've pulled some pants on, gone to sleep, and pretended he saw nothing. But Sam didn't. His curiosity was piqued. He glanced at the door, checking the lock, then restarted the video.

 

_Adam sat in the room, waiting for his costars to come in. He was seated in an empty kiddy pool. He lightly teased himself in his swim trunks, dipping the fingertips of one hand below the waistband, while ghosting the other over a pink little nipple._

 

Wow, he looked good. He should not think that, but wow... Sam licked his lips.

 

_The door opened, and in walked a large, sexy, Hispanic man. He was completely naked. He casually played with his dick as he approached Adam. Adam got on his knees, and opened his mouth wide, looking up at the large man through impossibly long lashes._

 

How had he never noticed those fucking insane lashes before?

 

_The man tapped his dick against Adam's tongue. Adam whined needily, earning a low groan from the man as he gripped Adam's hair, and slid into his waiting mouth. The man fucked Adam's mouth slowly, pulling completely out at times, then thrusting back in._

 

Sam couldn't help but moan at the sight. He let his hands wander over himself.

 

_Another muscular naked man entered, shorter and Asian. He stepped behind Adam, rubbing his sides while the other man fucked his face. He slowly pulled Adam's trunks down just enough to expose his full beautiful ass, keeping his cock trapped inside the trunks. Adam repositioned so his ass was presented nicely for the new man. The camera moved to give a nice view too._

 

Sam's breath hitched. Who knew Adam was so hot? That perfect little ass, damn, he bet it was tight. Sam had to take Adam to the pool, if only to have an excuse to stare.

 

_The newcomer kneeled and leaned forward. Adam shuddered and moaned as a flat tongue swept over his hole._

 

Shit, that's right. This is his little brother. His baby brother. His sexy, perfect, oh sweet lord those moans, beautiful baby brother. Fuck.

 

_The Hispanic man took to tracing Adam's soft mouth with the slicked head of his cock, smearing precum over his lips as the other man darted his tongue in and out of Adam causing him to squirm back onto his face. Suddenly his ass was empty and being slapped. He groaned at the loss, though it was short lived. Soon his ass was being filled with a hard lubed cock. The other man opened Adam's jaw, and slid back in. They quickly set a hard pace between them, pistoning Adam back on the cock burried deep in his ass, then forward to the one filling his mouth._

 

Sam's hand found his half hard dick, and gave the shaft a little squeeze. Well, at least he knew what Hell was like, so no surprises when he got there.

 

_They carried on like that for a while, all loud moans, slick sounds, and skin slapping. Then the first man popped out of Adam's mouth, and stepped back. Adam gave him his prettiest, most needy look, and the man smiled wickedly._

 

Damn if Sam didn't wish he were that man.

 

_He wrung his cock a few more times before cumming on Adam's face and begging tongue. The man fucking his ass slowed down to a rhythmic roll of his hips, watching the action up front. The camera zoomed to show the cum dripping from Adam's face, sticking one of his eyes shut._

 

There was no pretending that wasn't Adam now. No mistaking that face.

 

_After he had finished spilling his seed in three large spurts, the man started pissing. Adam closed his other eye, and drank the larger man's hot piss. He moaned lustily as it poured over him in a long steady stream. The sight was enough to send the other man over the edge. He came with a few more rough thrusts deep inside Adam, then he too began relieving himself, filling Adam's ass 'til cum and urine leaked from his still stuffed hole. The camera caught everything._

 

Sam started rubbing himself in earnest, twisting his hand, palming the head, massaging his balls. His eyes were glued to the screen. Glued to Adam.

 

_Both men left after they had finished. The excess liquid was caught in the pool. Two more men entered. This time they both got straight to spit-roasting Adam at a bruising pace, making him gasp and choke. It was clear he loved it._

 

Adam must like being treated like a filthy whore. He'd love for his big brother to grab him by the hips, throw him against a wall, and fuck him so hard he'd need a wheelchair. Dangerous thought there, Sam. Adam was still his little brother. Still looked to him for protection; safety.

 

_Another man walked in. He pumped his dick leisurely, watching the display before him. Two more men came on from the sides. The three new men nodded to each other, then walked up to the pool. The two fucking Adam stopped, and stepped back. One man laid on his back in the pool, Adam removed his trunks completely, revealing his gorgeous hard on, and sat on the dick without hesitation. Another positioned himself in front of Adam, who hungrily swallowed his cock. A third stood behind him, watching for a beat as Adam bounced smoothly on the cock already in him,_

 

A truly mesmerizing sight if Sam ever saw one.

 

_Then pressed in alongside the other man. Adam whimpered at the stretch of the two cocks inside his ass, but his sounds were muffled by the fat one fucking his face roughly. The other two men stood on either side of the pool. Adam reached out and gripped their cocks, rubbing them fast to match the brutal pace._

 

Sam's hand worked faster on his cock. He quickly lubed up a finger, and pressed into himself.

 

_The face fucker gave in first, cumming down Adam's throat, then pulling slowly back as he drenched Adam in fresh piss. The two in his hands came next, being sure to shoot their loads on his back. They joined in showering Adam in golden liquid. The man under Adam bit his neck as he came, causing the other man inside him to cum as well. The room was filled with the trickling sound of steady streams, the primal grunts of the large pissing men, and the needy moans of one cumslut._

 

Sam couldn't take it anymore. The sight of Adam soaked in piss and jizz combined with the sound of his moans had Sam cumming hard with Adam's name perched dangerously on his lips.

 

_After they finished bathing and filling Adam with their urine and semen, they all left. The camera still rolled as Adam massaged the liquids into his skin. As he dipped his fingers into his greedy abused hole, and licked the juices from them. As he rolled and splashed in the pool, taking in the salty bitter scent. The camera caught his hand flying over his unattended erection, the way his back arched out of the puddle, his silent scream as he came over his belly and chest._

 

_Adam laid there a short while longer, recovering in the cooling liquids. He sat up, gave the lens a satiated smile, then stood, letting the camera capture the roll of droplets sliding down his smooth skin. The camera was flicked off. Video completed._

 

Sam wiped himself off, saved the video, and went about putting things away. He decided he'd keep this little discovery to himself for now.

 

Once he was situated for sleep, he found his mind stuck on Adam. He could never look at him in the same way. Adam would no longer be the innocent, if moody, little brother in Sam's eyes. No, he became something Sam wanted to fuck. Sam wanted to watch him drink his piss. To see him covered in his cum. Fuck, he wanted to kiss and hold Adam. To show him affection, and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. To make love to him slowly, spending all night buried deep inside him.

 

Where the fuck did those thoughts come from so hurridly? He was tired and in shock. That's it. No being in love with his brother. No nothing. Just porny after thoughts.

 

Sam slipped into an uneasy sleep. He dreamed of touching Adam's perfect soft skin. Burrowing his nose in Adam's short blond hair, really taking in his scent. Tasting Adam's pouty down-turned mouth. Hearing Adam's beautiful little moans and whines. Seeing every inch of Adam without restraint. Sam dreamed of Adam huffing his name each time he thrust into him.

 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel for the confrontation that we all know will happen. We'll see. No promises. Lemme know what y'all think.


End file.
